1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mowers for cutting ground vegetation. In another aspect, the invention concerns mowers having an articulatable mowing deck that allows for efficacious cutting of ground vegetation from around upright obstructions such as trees and fenceposts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mowers for cutting ground vegetation come in a variety of configurations. However, when cutting ground vegetation around upright obstructions (e.g., trees and fenceposts), most conventional mowers require manipulation of the entire mower to effectively cut around the obstructions. As such, frequent manipulation of the entire mower can be required when mowing along a fence line or a line of trees. Particularly with large mowers, such manipulation around upright obstructions can be difficult and slows down the mowing process. Further, the mower and/or the upright obstruction may be damaged if the deck of the mower 20 accidentally strikes the obstruction. Thus, there exists a need for a mower having a mowing deck which can cut ground vegetation around upright obstructions without requiring manipulation of the entire mower.
In response to this need, several prior art mowers have been developed having mowing decks which are independently articulatable relative to the frame of the mower. Such independently articulatable mowing decks allows for the cutting of vegetation around upright obstructions with minimal manipulation of the entire mower. However, conventional mowers having independently articulatable mowing decks have a number of drawbacks. For example, many conventional mowers having independently articulatable decks are self-propelled riding mowers having bulky and expensive designs. Further, such self-propelled riding motors can be difficult and expensive to transport over large distances due to their shear size and weight.
Some conventional mowers having independently articulatable mowing decks are not self-propelled and are designed to be pulled behind a towing vehicle. Most of these xe2x80x9cpull-behindxe2x80x9d mowers are not independently powered and require power to be transferred from the towing vehicle to the mower (e.g., via a hydraulic or power-take-off system) in order to rotate the blades of the mower. Thus, conventional pull-behind mowers which are not independently powered can only be used with certain types of towing vehicles having the appropriate powering mechanisms.
An additional disadvantage of conventional mowers is the inaccessibility of the underside of the mowing deck. It is important that the underside of the mowing deck be readily accessible in order to safely clean the deck and sharpen the blades.
A further disadvantage of conventional mowers having independently articulatable decks designed to extend under the wires of a fence and mow along a fence line is that the excessive width of the mower can make it difficult and/or expensive to transport and store the mower.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pull-behind mower having an independently articulatable deck which facilitates mowing around upright obstructions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pull-behind mower that is powered independently from the vehicle towing the mower.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pull-behind mower having an independently articulatable deck which can be pivoted upwards relative to the supporting frame to allow easy access to the underside of the deck.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pull-behind mower having an outwardly extending, independently articulatable deck which can be shifted and locked into a retracted position, thereby decreasing the overall width of the mower during storage and/or transportation.
It should be noted that the above-listed objects need not all be accomplished by the invention claimed herein and further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the written description of the invention and the drawing figures.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a pull-behind mower for cutting ground vegetation is provided. The pull-behind mower generally comprises a frame, a hitch, a pair of laterally spaced wheels, and a mowing deck. The frame presents a fore end, an aft end, and a pair of laterally spaced sides. The hitch assembly is coupled to the frame proximate the fore end and is adapted to couple the frame to a towing vehicle. The wheels are coupled to the frame proximate the aft end and are adapted to rollingly support the frame on the ground. The mowing deck is pivotally coupled to the frame proximate the fore end and is operable to cut the vegetation when positioned proximate the ground. The mowing deck is pivotable relative to the frame between a retracted position, wherein the deck is position primarily between the laterally spaced sides, and an extended position, wherein the deck is positioned primarily outside the laterally spaced sides.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a pull-behind mower for cutting ground vegetation is provided. The mower generally comprises a frame, a motor, a mowing deck, and a drive train. The frame is adapted to be coupled to a vehicle and rollingly supported on the ground. The motor is coupled to the frame. The mowing deck is coupled to the frame for pivotal movement relative to the frame on first and second intersecting pivot axes. The drive train drivingly couples the motor to the deck so that the motor powers the deck. The drive train includes a U-joint that is centered proximate the inner section of the pivot axes.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a pull-behind mower for cutting ground vegetation is provided. The mower generally comprises a frame and a mowing deck. The frame is adapted to be coupled to a vehicle and rollingly supported on the ground. The mowing deck is coupled to the frame and operable to cut the vegetation when the deck is in an engaged position proximate the ground. The deck is pivotable relative to the frame on first and second pivot axes. The deck is selectively pivotal on the second pivot axis between the engaged position and a disengaged position, wherein the deck is pivoted upward away from the ground. The deck is lockable in the disengaged position.